tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek/S
S'Slath-S'Slee Samantha Wildman San Francisco Sarek Science Division Seska Seska was a Cardassian, who underwent cosmetic surgery to look a human. She became a spy and infiltrated the terrorist cell the Maquis, under the command of a former Starfleet commander, Chakotay. In 2371, the Maquis ship was overtaken by the Federation ship the [[USS Voyager NCC-74656|USS Voyager NCC-74656]]. The Voyager was cast into the Delta Quadrant, and both crews had to work together in order to find a way back - a trip that was scheduled to take them seventy years to complete. In the beginning, things were very tense between members of the Federation and members of the Maquis, who were all forced to work together as one crew. Tensions increased when former Maquis member B'Elanna Torres punched out Starfleet engineer Joe Carey. Seska and another Maquis member quietly told their commander, Chakotay, that they would support him should he decided to take the ship. To Seska's surprise, Chakotay was quite offended by this, and told them that if he ever heard such talk again, he would throw them in the brig for mutiny. Sick Bay Shuttlecraft Picasso SB11-1201/1 Smike Smike was an unflattering nickname attributed to an Augment named Udar. It is a reference to a handicapped character from the Charles Dickens' novel, Nicholas Nickleby. Udar was given this name because he was born without the physical enhancements of other Augments, though he did possess enhanced hearing. Sonya Gomez Sousa Spock Spock II SS Columbia SS Valiant Starbase II Starbase 11 was a Starfleet outpost located on an unnamed planet in Federation space. The commanding officer of Starbase 11 was Commodore José I. Mendez who was assisted by his adjutant, Miss Piper. Following a harrowing incident that crippled Fleet Captain Christopher Pike, he was brought to Starbase 11 for convalescence. A telepathic alien race known as the Talosians had past experiences with Pike and knew of his condition. They believed that their ability to create illusions and manipulate perceptions was the only thing capable of improving the quality of life for the quadriplegic officer. Through their communion with Starfleet Science Officer Mister Spock, they falsified orders from Starfleet and diverted the course of the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise]] to Starbase 11 to collect Captain Pike. Spock sneaked into the base's computer room and switched out data disks with ones that contained command overrides that fed into the Enterprise 's navigation computers. Kirk, unaware of Spock's actions, confronted Commodore Mendez who assured him that nobody from Starbase 11 issued a course correction to the Enterprise. They learned that the new orders had been submitted, diverting the Enterprise to the planet Talos IV. Mendez never authorized such an order and revealed to Kirk that doing so would violate Starfleet General Order 7, which prohibited all interplanetary travel to Talos IV. As the two men argued, Spock found Captain Pike and smuggled him aboard the Enterprise. As the ship left the system, Kirk followed after it in the [[Shuttlecraft Picasso SB11-1201/1|Shuttlecraft Picasso SB11-1201/1]]. Sometime later, the Talosians broadcast a visual representation of Pike's first encounter with them directly to Commodore Mendez' office. After reviewing the footage, Mendez temporarily suspended General Order 7 and all charges levied against Spock for commandeering the Enterprise were dismissed. Starfleet Starfleet Academy Starfleet Command Starfleet General Order 7 Stavos Keniclius V Stone Stone was a portmaster, or commodore, at the Federation Starfleet. In the year 2367, he presided over a tribunal, which accused James T. Kirk, captain of the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise]] of murdering a man named Ben Finney. Kirk was exonerated when it was revealed that Finney was in fact still alive. Subcommander Subcommander is a military rank most commonly used in the Star Trek mythos. It is used by certain alien organizations such as the Romulan Star Empire and their distant cousins, the Vulcan High Command. The Romulan rank of subcommander is fully equal to a Federation Starfleet captain. In joint operations with Earth Starfleet, a Vulcan subcommander has been treated as being a grade below a Starfleet captain and above a Starfleet commander. Surata IV Surata system